Daddys Little Forger
by BlackoSun
Summary: I was bored and this was the victim.


Daddy's little Forger

I only own plot and OCS

I'm expanding my horizons and working on finishing my 10th ring of hell aka some of my stories. ~BlackoSun

Chapter 01_

Neal hated surprises and that's what he got when he entered the FBI WhiteCollar unit office at 743am that morning."Neal can you tell me about this piece?" Neal looked at the screen Agent Burke indicated it had a Van Goh on the screen "Well its a Van Gogh the name is Seine and its 1887 piece." Burke nodded "How much would it be worth?" Neal raised an eyebrow "Well the original would be worth anywhere from 5m to 7m if you have the right buyer. A replica around 50-100k and a forgery could be any price if it's perfect." Burke sighed "This could be bad news for us," "Why?" "Neal look at the painting." Neal looked at it but found no falut it was perfect. "What is it?" Burke sat down and stared Neal in the eyes "It's a forgery Neal we found it in a raid. Who ever made it was good the guy could only tell us they were maybe 27-28 nothing else." Neal looked at the painting "Have you run a blacklight over it?" Burke grinned "You think they left a message?" Neal nodded.

20 minutes later_

"Neal you were right the forger. They left a message." Burke gathered everyone and pulled a picture up to the screen. On the screen was the painting under a blacklight Neal read it out "Hello Agents, You can call me Prevarant. By now you know its fake this message is for a certain person. Dod imi ddod o hyd I nhad. Yr wyf yn agosach nag y tybiwch. Dyma eich cliw ddweud y Fed's yn ogystal. Gwelaf y sêr nid mor bell I estyn allan a gyffwrdd â hwy a ripple yr awyr,yr haul yw fy nghefn pan mae'n gosad ac mae pobl yn dol yma hyd yn led del y Mae perygl." Everyone turned to Neal as he read it fluently. "What is that?" Neal looked at the person who spoke "That was Welsh. An the message is to me." "How do you know Neal?" Neal stared at Burke before looking back to the screen. "The name Prevarant I met them before a few years ago. Prevarant was playful and liked games in fact they were my influence in playing with you." Burke shivered as Neal turned to him well finishing the sentence. "What do you mean by that Neal?" "The only reason you caught me was because I was playing the way Prevarant had before. The name Prevarant it's a joke Prevarant in Latin is Con Artist." Everyone laughed at the irony of the name. "Burke the message is 'Come find me if you can. I am closer than you think. Here is your clue. I can see the stars so close I can reach out and touch them and ripple the sky, The sun is to my back as it sets and people are still here as danger nears.' If we play Prevarant's game be warned they play with joy and the clue will take us to another clue. Prevarant will give you names to other Con Artist's if you play also." Neal gave Burke a look that ment think.

1 hour later_

"Burke! A note was left for you." Burke glanced to Neal "It's him." Jones entered the office with the page. "Hurry up and decide you have 5min to chose I'll call." Neal looked up at Burke "You heard him he won't wait and if you don't play he'll make a big deal about it." Burke nodded and stared at the wall. Exactly 5min after the note was read the phone rang. Burke answered "Is this the mysterious Prevarant?" *Yes* "I accept you challenge" *Thank you, I have a gift for you at the Benito Juarez Monument. Your welcome* the beeps signaled the call had ended.

15 minutes later_

"What's the gift?" Neal looked at the statue "Burke there's a painting and a note." The agents pulled the painting and note off the statue to take to the office.

Back at the WC Office_

"This is a painting of the Rubin Museum of Art." "Neal what does the note say its in some language." "Apa szívesen. Egy hest fog ott történni ma este. Jó szórakozást letartóztatta óket! Az új nyom egy bögre, egy loves, és egy erszényt. Mi jár óket?" "Translation?" "You are welcome. A hest is going to happen there tonight. Have fun arresting them! Your new clue is a mug, a shot, a purse. What involves all of them?." Burke sighed "How long is this game?" Neal grinned and faced Burke "Until we catch him."

A undisclosed location_

"I hope you make good of my tip. Now then what will I do next? Ah! How about a Picasso." A shadowy figure stepped into the dim lighting barely cast by the single hanging bulb. Her piercing blue eyes sparkle in mischief the only thing seeable in the shadow of the black hoodie.

Rubin Museum of Art\1157pm_

Burke looked at the museum as the thevies were shoved into the squad car "Thanks Prevarant. I wonder what my next gift will be?"

New day\WC Office\729am_

Burke entered to see Neal writing on a whiteboard muttering in coherent words under his breath. "What is it?" Neal swung around "Water, Muggings, and it faces the East." Burke was confused "The clues that's what he told us. The sky ripple a line from the first clue the answer is Water. The sun sets behind my back means faces the East. The last clue had a mug, a shot, and a purse a mugging has all those." Burke's.eyes widened in compression the clues would lead them to places. That ment Prevarant was giving them the way to find him.

WC Directors Office\10min later_

"What do you mean Burke" "Sir, the new forger Prevarant is giving us tips on hests and clues to where they are living." The Director rubbed his forehead "Burke, Neal this guy is going to be caught by you two they are like Neal after all. Who gave them that name anyway?" Neal smirked "They gave themself that name in Latin it means Con Artist." The Director groaned "Just get this guy."

Unknown location_

"This is coming along nicely. Some music is in order." The woman pressed the play button on her iPod. "Hey, She lying in the grass..." She swept the brush across the old canvass leaving a crisp blue line against red. "The world was moving, and she was floating above it..." She dropped the brush into a bucket and stepped from the finished painting "And she was!" The hood fell from her head and show cased her dark brown to black locks. "Time to give them the next gift."

AN That's uh wrap!

~ BlackoSun Out!


End file.
